User talk:MKMZ
Hi, welcome to Command and Conquer Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Allies (RA Universe) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Meco (Talk) 2009-07-17T18:29:13 Dates I've noticed you've been adding very specific dates. Where are you getting this information? - Meco (talk) 01:21, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Which dates are you interested in?, MKMZ :For the Third World War (Red Alert 2) article, and other RA2 missions, you started putting down more specific dates for the events (sometimes right down to the day!) I want to know where you got these specific dates from. For example, the Allied ending for RA2 puts the capture of Romanov on July 31st but we don't know how long Operation Chrono Storm took to carry out. The game engine wasn't exactly designed to do night and day cycles. You list Chrono Storm as occurring on the 30th when, if you take the game engine literally, it would have taken place on the 31st! Probably best just to have left it as taking place in 1972. And since we don't know the intervals between missions it may also be tenuous to say Operation Fallout takes place in "June-July", unless there's some source I'm missing. There are probably other ones I've forgotten. Remember: speculation is to be avoided. - Meco (talk) 22:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) In the Allied epilogue of Red Alert 2 in the tabloid "TIMELY" and "NewsBleak" you can see the exact date. There is 31st July 1972. So I infer that this's the date of end Great World War III. 30th July 1972 I gather from that source too. In the briefing of Last Allied Mission you can see a funeral of General Garville. We was killed before the Operation Fallout so Operation Fallout has to be sometime in June or July, MKMZ Which tabloid is July 30th from? The last mission ended on July 31st (as the "Westwood Journal-Review" says "Today the leader of the...") but I don't see where it says the mission started on the 30th. Large intervals like June-July should be avoided when it comes to missions. Given out lack of information it only inspires others to "backport" dates. For example, now somebody might go: "Hey, since Fallout takes place in June-July, we can say put May-June for Operation Mirage" or something like that, compounding the problem. - Meco (talk) 22:14, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Alright, change the date to previous if that could make the problem, MKMZ 23:09, 28 July 2009 (UTC) James Solomon Could you direct me to the source where it reveals Solomon retired? Remember: if a "certainty" cannot be sourced it must not be added to the wiki. There are still gaps in the canon where anything could have happened. - Meco (talk) 17:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Images At the very least add the source of the image to the image description. Please do so with File:Manchester CC4 Cine1.jpg. If you copied the image from another site, give a link to the page you took it from. If you took the screenshot, a link to the page where you can download the video is good. - Meco (talk) 22:53, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks, I repaired that deficiency, MKMZ